A Match
by RethinkMiniTots
Summary: Falling is a normal event, even for this girl. So why does she get addmitted to House? And why do the two seem to amuse each other to no end?
1. Before the theme

Skating around and around. The music blasting, the room dark, and people zooming by. Every once in awhile the sound of an authoritive whistle or skin to ground. The dull nagging pain in my feet deepens as I turn the corner. The lights flash, music changes, and people continue to talk when no one can here them. Another sound of skin to ground, this time it's me. Some one turns to ask something I can't hear over the buzz of the rink, I know the voice but the face is fuzzy as if I was still circling around. I nod, mumble something incoherent even to me, and get back up on my feet that were screaming. I'd been skating for hours and expected some sourness, this was different.

I fall, again, but this time I don't hear the sound of flesh to rink, I hear a constant ringing. I closed my eyes to the sideways rink, tried to ignore the pain, and ignore the ringing.

*Theme Song*


	2. Morphine?

I was awake, but didn't bother to open my eyes. Smells of medicine, sounds of beeping machines, thin sheets against my skin, and a steady tapping of wood to counter filled the room. I could hear people rushing past outside, feel the drops of some cool liquid drop into my veins, and still hear the constant tapping.

"If you're awake you could at least sit up," a rough voice said just as the tapping stopped and then started again as if waiting for me to do something. I groaned as I opened my eyes to the bright florescent lights that blinded what little I could see. I pulled myself up shading my eyes from the too bright light. The white and blues made it harder to focus my vision, plus my contacts had dried up making my eyes tear.

Once my eyes were adjusted I saw the source of the annoying tapping. The guy who had spoken was sitting on the counter across from the bed. He was a middle age man with graying hair and no lab coat, though that didn't seem odd to the people standing outside the room. And he had a cane which he was still tapping against the counter, the source of my annoyance.

"Ugh, will you stop it already!"I said letting all of my annoyance leak into my voice. My voice, though I meant to sound irritated, came out rough and I realized I didn't remember the last time I used it. The guy stopped tapping and looked at me thoughtfully and curiously.

"Well that's not the response I'd expect from a normal person who's been out of it for three days," he said somewhat amused, which for some odd reason relaxed me.

"So says the guy with a cane. Aren't the normal questions a bit obvious?" I said looking him in the eye waiting to read his response.

"'Where am I?' Yeah I'll admit that sounds dumb. But 'What happened?' and 'Who are you?' doesn't sound too stupid now does it," the guy said in such a way that made me smile.

"Well since I'm in the hospital and the last thing I remember is a sideways skating rink, I think it's safe to assume that I collapsed or had a seizure or something. You've got to be a doctor or somehow related to this hospital because despite the fact that people are walking by and looking in they have never come in to check if we had any relation. So if they're not worried, why should I be?" I said adjusting myself so that I didn't have to look up at him so much. As I moved I noticed some tubes sticking in to my arm pulling my attention away from anything else.

"Well that's just common sense you've really been up ducted by aliens and this is our ufo, we've just adjusted your memory and brain to make you think what you just said," the guy said then followed my gaze to the tubes. I breathed in deeply trying to keep steady earning an odd gaze from the man.

"It's IV and morphine, we couldn't exactly feed you while you were out," he said staring at me in question. My face dropped in pain as my breathing became staggered. I will not scream, I won't scream, no screaming.

Pain. Searing pain in my leg. The guy got up slowly and limped over to the machines I was hooked up to as a nurse came in. Not that I really noticed, I was clutching my leg trying not to focus on the pain. The nurse was asking me questions that I couldn't answer, I didn't know where it hurt it just did. The pain increase, my screams got louder and the nurse looked so flustered I almost laughed.

The pain suddenly slowed, shrinking to just a dull nagging pain, ignorable. As the nurse looked over me with concern a cane tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to face the guy a look of frustration on her face.

"Don't look at me, her morphine got clogged," he said in a chastising manner. As he looked back over at me I saw a curiosity that intrigued me. The nurse was offering me some water but I just shock my head laying back down.


End file.
